The introduction of fish finders and other position locating tools allows a fisherman to identify an exact spot to fish in a body of water. Using a fish finder the fisherman can identify the position and depth of a school of fish. Further a fish finder can be used to review and locate bottom conditions that may provide favorable habitats and hiding places for fish such as drop-offs or ledges. A global positioning satellite (GPS) device can be used to mark the location of a successful fishing hole so a fisherman can return to that spot again and again. Precisely identifying successful fishing spots has become easier using these new technologies. Once the location of a desired fishing hole is identified however a fisherman must be able to position and hold the boat at that spot. Most anchors are dropped from the boat and then dragged along the bottom of a body of water until the anchor catches and holds. Sufficient line tied to the anchor must be released from the boat to allow the anchor to drag along the bottom. Once anchored, the length of the line from the anchor to the boat can be significant. The anchored boat can move the length of that line about the anchor. This movement might be enough to displace the boat from above an identified school of fish. Further, these drag type anchors (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,858,347 and 4,090,462) rely on catching the bottom of the lake. A simple anchor system that can anchor a boat at a precise location and keep it at that location would provide a distinct advantage to a fisherman.
All patents, patent applications, provisional paten applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.